1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for monitoring a status of a satellite that may monitor the status of the satellite in consideration of an influence of space weather conditions, and thus automatically control a satellite configuration based on a result of an analysis.
2. Description of the Related Art
A general satellite transponder monitoring and control (TMC) system may manually receive telemetry information of a satellite transponder, store the received information in a database, display a result of the storing on a display, and transmit telecommand information commanded by a system operator at a particular time.
A general satellite transponder monitoring apparatus may receive telemetry information of a satellite transponder, parse the telemetry information, send a result of the parsing to a database management system (DBMS) to store the result in a database, and indicate each telemetry value graphically or numerically through a telemetry viewer.
Also, the general satellite transponder monitoring apparatus may make reference to analog telemetries of telemetries stored in the database, perform a statistical analysis involving a minimum value, a maximum value, a mean value, distribution, and the like, and display a result of the analysis through an analysis data indicator. Further, the general satellite transponder monitoring apparatus may transmit a satellite control command in response to a manual input of the system operator based on a particular schedule or at a scheduled time according to a series of a selected command procedure.
The satellite transponder may be affected directly by a weather phenomenon occurring in space, for example, a solar storm, because a satellite transponder is located in space beyond the atmosphere, and thus may be prone to malfunctions or failure.
In a case in which the TMC system receives telemetry information of the satellite transponder at regular time intervals, although space weather conditions are quite likely to cause malfunctions or failure, rapid collection of information and prompt measures for responding to an event may be required.
However, during operation of the system, even in an ordinary status, similar to a case of an emergency status, a ground system may be unnecessarily overloaded. Thus, research on development a system that may precisely diagnose and monitor a status of a satellite is necessary.